Demographics of the Federation of Teeniemen
Federation of Teeniemen Demographics Government *Official Name: Federation of Teeniemen *General Name: "The Federation" *Citizen Adjective: Teenieman *Adjective Plural: Teeniemen *Abbreviation: FoTM *Government Type: Dictatorial Councilism *National Capital: Teenieville, Pennsylvania *Current President: Teenieman Joe Pirray *National Anthem: March of Freedom *National Motto: "You attack one of us, you attack all of us." *Notable Technologies Developed: **1. Microsurgery **2. Nanoelectronics **3. Det-Ammo States/Provinces The Federation of Teeniemen is a co-existing sovereign nation established within the national boundaries of the United States, Canada and Mexico. It maintains no state, provincial or regional borders. Foreign Relations *Key Ally Nations: **United States **Israel **Germany **Russia **Japan **South Korea **Canada **Mexico *Notable Enemy Nations: **Saudi Arabia **West Bank & Gaza Strip **Afghanistan **Pakistan **China **North Korea **France *International Relations: **IMF/World Bank Status: N/A **Memberships: ***United Nations ***NATO ***Organization of American States ***NAFTA ***OECD ***G20 Basic Information *Population: 3,416,734,000 (2014) *Largest City: Teenie Man City *Tallest Structure: Teenieman International Center (85 Feet) *Computer Owners: 100% *Internet Users: 100% *Drivers/Car Owners: 17% *Location On Map: North America (United States, Canada, Mexico) Environment *Water Pollution Rate: 2% *Air Pollution Rate: 4% *Land Pollution Rate: 1% *Fusion Power Plants: 0 (technology research) *Solar Power Plants: 4 (6 under construction) *Wind Turbines: 250 (150 under construction) *Hydro Dams: 5 *Nuclear Power Plants: 0 *Oil Power Plants: 0 *Coal Power Plants: 1 **Clean Coal Power Plants: 0 (5 under construction) *Recycling Capacity (includes compost landfills): 100% *Landfill Capacity: 0% *Incinerator Capacity: 0% *Clean Transportation: 80% *National/State Park Land Area: N/A Economy *Annual GDP: $18.7 Trillion +/- *GDP Per Capita: $5,483 per year *Currency Equivalent: T$### TD = $1.00 USD *National Tax: None *Sales Tax Rate: None *Imports: **T-Vehicles **Foodstuffs (Meats, Vegetables, Fruits) **Sugarcane (Pure, Raw and Alternative Sugars) *Exports: **Electronics **Microchips **Nanoelectronics **Medical Services Culture/Health/Education *Languages: English (primary) **Regionally Recognized: ReeRah, Spanish, French, Japanese *Religions: Mixed (Atheism, Toiletan, Christianity) *Crime Rate: Very Low **Murder Rate: .0001 per 100,000 (4 incidents per year) **Rape Rate: N/A *Birth Rate: 5,268 per 100,000 population (180,000,000 per year) *Death Rate: 278 per 100,000 population (9,500,000 per year) *Immigration Rate: N/A *Average IQ: 121 *Average Height: 2 in. (5cm) *Average Weight: 2 oz. *Average Life Span: Scientifically unknown (theoretically estimated 15-25 years) *Average Life Span (smoker): Instantly fatal *Gun Owners: 100% *Common Beliefs/Standings: **1. Nuclear Weapons: YES **2. Abortion: N/A **3. Gay Marriage: N/A **4. Equal Rights: YES **5. Torture Methods: YES **6. Death Penalty: YES **7. Stem Cell Research: YES **8. Innocent Until Proven Guilty: YES **9. Assisted Suicide: YES **10. Criminal Rights: NO **11. Civil Freedoms: YES Military *Nuclear WMD: 100,000 *Army Soldiers: 98% of population **T-Ground Vehicles: :::35,000,000 light/medium combat vehicles (including Humvees, Jeeps, MRAPs) :::100,000,000 tanks :::57,000,000 IFV/APC vehicles :::27,500,000 Howitzers & MLRS vehicles :::150,000,000 Supply, transport, storage, fuel & misc vehicles *Air Force Personnel: 1.5% of population **T-Planes: 450,000 **T-Helicopters: 600,000 *Navy Personnel: .5% of population **T-Vessels: 150 (submarines), 2 (floating bases) **Vessels: 1 aircraft carrier (human scale, modded for teeniemen) *Wars/Incidents Involved: **1. Imperial Wars (Teenieman Empire vs. Humanity) (DEFEAT) ***a. Battle of the Pacific (Teenieman Empire vs. United States) (DEFEAT) ***b. Battle of Europe (Teenieman Empire vs. NATO/European Union) (DEFEAT) ***c. Battle of Japan (Teenieman Empire vs. Japan) (DEFEAT) **2. War of Independence (Nikki-Loyalists vs. Federalist Rebels) (CIVIL WAR - REBEL VICTORY) ***a. Teenieman Civil War (Loyalists vs. Rebels) (CIVIL WAR - REBEL VICTORY) ***b. Operation Pest Control (United States vs. Nikki-Loyalists) (U.S. VICTORY) ***c. Teenieman Nuclear Holocaust (Loyalists vs. Rebels) (CIVIL WAR - REBEL VICTORY) **3. War on Terrorism (FoTM vs. Al-Qaeda, Hamas, Hezbollah and Taliban) (VICTORY) ***a. Operation Enduring Freedom (FoTM, NATO & ISAF vs. Afghanistan, Taliban & Al Qaeda) (VICTORY - Nuclear Annihilation of Tora Bora/Capture-Kill of Osama bin Laden) ***b. Operation Thor's Hammer (FoTM vs. Palestine, West Bank, Gaza Strip, Hamas, PLO) (VICTORY - Assassination of Yasser Arafat) ***c. Operation Iraqi Freedom (FoTM, U.S. & Coalition vs. Iraq) (VICTORY - Assassination of Saddam Hussein) ***d. Operation Cast Lead (FoTM & Israel vs. Gaza Strip & Hamas, Hezbollah) (ONGOING - SpecOps targeted killings of Hamas terrorists) ***e. Operation Sandy Vagina (FoTM vs. Saudi Arabia) (ONGOING - Sporadic conflict with Saudi Arabia) History *Most Devastating Natural Disaster: Teenie Farms Tornado (1.7 million killed/5.2 million injured) *Most Devastating Act Of War: Firebombing of TeenieTown (21 million killed/43 million injured) *Largest War Involved In: Teenieman Civil War of Independence (820 million killed, 1.2 billion injured) *Date Of Founding: July 20, 2001 Top Five Statistics *Most Deaths Caused By: **1. Accidental Stompings **2. Animal Attacks **3. Weather **4. Misc. Accidents/Injuries **5. War Casualties *Most Common Interests: **1. Snack Foods/Sweets **2. Sleep **3. Bouncy Balls **4. Weapons **5. Pranks *Most Common Hatreds: **1. Birds **2. Snakes **3. Cold Weather **4. Tobacco **5. Human Children *Most Frequent Modes of Transit: **1. Public Transit **2. Walking **3. T-Cars **4. Airlines **5. Sea Travel *Most Common Religions: **1. Atheism (non-belief) **2. Toiletism (Toilet Worship) **3. Christianity **4. Shintoism **5. Rastafarianism Category:Federation of Teeniemen